helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu
|producer = |Chronology1 = The Douyou Pops Series Albums Chronology |Next1 = Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 |Last1 = The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu }} The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス4 秋のうた集; The Popular Children's Songs 4 Autumn Song Collection) is the fourth album in the Douyou Pops series. The album was released on September 4, 2002. Tracklist #Omocha no Cha Cha Cha (おもちゃのチャチャチャ; Toys' Cha Cha Cha) - Inaba Atsuko, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika #Makka na Aki (真赤な秋; Crimson Autumn) - Kago Ai, Otani Masae, Ishii Rika #Akatonbo (赤とんぼ; Red Dragonflies) - Iida Kaori, Shibata Ayumi, Fujimoto Miki #Sato no Aki (里の秋; Village in Autumn) - Abe Natsumi, Ishii Rika #Takibi (たき火; The Bonfire) - Yaguchi Mari, Ishii Rika #Tsuki (ツキ; The Moon) - Goto Maki, Heike Michiyo, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika #Donguri Korokoro (どんぐりころころ; Rolling Acorns) - Ishikawa Rika, Rinne, Ayaka #Chiisai Aki Mitsuketa (ちいさい秋みつけた; Found A Little Autumn) - Yasuda Kei, Heike Michiyo, Asami, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika #Nanatsu no Ko (七つの子; The Seven Children) - Ogawa Makoto, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika #Mushi no Koe (虫のこえ; The Sound of Insects) - Tsuji Nozomi, Mika, Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi #Muramatsuri (村祭; The Village Festival) - Konno Asami, Heike Michiyo, Coconuts Musume, Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Ishii Rika #Momoji (紅葉; Leaves of the Maple Tree Turning Red) - Takahashi Ai, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika #Yuuyake Koyake (夕焼け小焼け; The Sunset Glow) - Niigaki Risa, Inaba Atsuko #Ooki na Kuri no Ki no Shita de (大きなくりの木の下で; Under the Big Chestnut Tree) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai #Ryoshuu (旅愁; Loneliness on a Journey) - Matsuura Aya, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika #Furusato (故郷; Hometown) - All Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Generation: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Generation: Goto Maki **4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Heike Michiyo *Inaba Atsuko *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki *Ishii Rika Trivia * 1st press came with a sticker. * Iida Kaori did the cover illustrations. * A PV for "Mushi no Koe" is featured on Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~, and the track "Akatonbo" can be found on the compilation album Hello! Project Best 1. * Track 6, "Tsuki", track 10, "Mushi no Koe", and track 11, "Muramatsuri", are on the list of the Japanese Ministry of Education Songs. * Track 14, "Ooki na Kuri no Ki no Shita de", is originally a British Folk song. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project Category:2002 Albums Category:Douyou Pops Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Cover Albums Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In